Ginny's Choice
by choir-freak
Summary: The war is over and Harry comes back for Ginny but she is in love with someone else. Now she has to choose: Micah or Harry?
1. The Boyfriend

**Ginny's Choice**

Summary: The war is over and Harry comes back for Ginny but she is in love with someone else. Now she has to choose: Micah or Harry?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

7777777777777777

The Boyfriend

Ginny walked into the Great Hall for her last breakfast at Hogwarts. It was the end of her seventh year. She felt a little sad that she would never sleep in her dormitory again and she would never have her classes. But Ginny tried not to think depressing thoughts like that. She was going to make this a good day, starting with sitting at her favorite spot at the Gryffindor table, but there was already someone there. As she got closer, she realized it was a first year.

"Excuse me," Ginny said, determined not to let anything ruin her day, "Could you move please. This is my spot."

The boy looked at her with a confused expression on his face, like he didn't know how to respond to something like that. Seriously, how hard could it be? Just get up and move. It's not like he had food on the plate or anything.

"Hey Timmy," a voice said behind Ginny. She turned to see her boyfriend, Micah, walking towards them. He was talking to the boy.

"Hi," the boy said, looking away from Ginny.

Micah smiled at Ginny before looking back at Timmy. "This is Ginny Weasley and it's her last year here and this is her favorite spot," he said, "Do you think she could sit here this morning?"

"Sure," the boy got up and walked away towards a group of other first years. Ginny smiled. Micah was great with kids which was just one of the reasons Ginny loved him, although she wasn't a very good kid person herself.

"Thank you," she said, kissing him briefly before sitting down and dishing scrambled eggs and bacon onto her plate. "I'm gonna miss Hogwarts food."

"Me too," Micah agreed. He was in his seventh year with Ginny, but he was a Ravenclaw. "I haven't had any food that comes close to this food."

"You haven't tasted my mom's cooking yet," Ginny told him. "Hers comes in as a _very_ close second."

"I can't wait to meet your family. You talk about them enough."

Ginny smiled. He was coming home with her for a month to meet her family and then she was going to his place to meet his. She was very excited about it.

"I heard," Micah said, "That your brothers are over protective of you. They're not gonna beat me up or anything are they?"

"They will," Ginny told him, "But don't worry, not that badly. And I'll still love you."

Micah laughed. "Thanks, I think."

When they finished eating, Ginny and Micah walked out to the lake.

"Why don't we go sit by that tree?" Micah asked, pointing to the big, popular tree by the lake.

Ginny looked over at it. Ever since Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gone off to fight the final war with You-Know-Who, she hadn't been able to hang out at that tree. There were too many good memories with her brother and his friends. Especially Harry. It always scared her, the fact that she didn't know if she would ever see them again and Ginny didn't like being scared. The tree always reminded her of that fear, even thought the war was now over. That was one of the reasons she couldn't wait to get back home. She wanted to see the three people who had made such a big difference in her life.

"No," Ginny said, shaking her head. "Let's just walk around the lake."

77777777777777777777777777

"Ready?" Ginny asked Micah as the Hogwarts Express rolled to a stop. He nodded, looking nervous. Ginny picked up her trunk and dragged it off the train, Micah following behind her.

She looked around for a sign of the Weasley hair. Finally she saw someone with red hair in the distance. "This way," she said, starting towards her family. When she caught up with them, she stopped dead. "Ron."

He turned around and smiled at Ginny. Ginny had never been much of a hugging kind of person, but she did love her brother and she had missed him terribly. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight. "I thought you would be with Harry and Hermione."

"I am," he said. He stood aside so Ginny could see them. There they were. She stepped closer to them. Ginny smiled as she looked at them. She found herself looking at Harry a little longer than was probably necessary.

"Hi," Hermione said, smiling almost as big as Ginny "How are you doing?"

"Good actually," Ginny replied. Since they had left, she hadn't been happy very much. Ginny had wanted to go with them but Harry wouldn't let her. She looked at Harry, the boy she had had a crush on forever. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Who are you?" Ginny heard Ron ask. She turned to see him standing with Micah.

"Oh," Ginny said, "Ron, this is my boyfriend, Micah." She avoided looking at Harry as she said this. She knew that she would feel awkward if she met Harry's new girlfriend. Did he even have a girlfriend?

_STOP IT!_ Ginny yelled at herself. She was over Harry. She was with Micah now. That wasn't going to change, because Harry had dumped her, not the other way around so what were the chances of him wanting to get back to together? Very slim, she told herself.

"Well," Harry said, "We better get back to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley will be wanted to see you Ginny." He walked over to Ginny's trunk that she had dropped and started dragging it toward the car.

Ginny wanted to insist that she could get the trunk herself but decided she better stay with Micah. Falling into step with him behind everyone else, she said, "I know things kind of seem weird right now, but don't worry. Once we get home everything will get better."

Micah nodded but didn't seem very reassured. Ginny wasn't sure how much of that she believed herself. How long was Harry going to be staying with them? Would it be awkward the entire time? Ginny hoped not.

777777777777777777777777

(Harry's POV)

Harry, Ron and Hermione got to the car first. Ginny and Micah where a pretty good distance behind them.

"I'll sit in back," Harry said.

"Ginny and Micah aren't sitting in front," Hermione told him.

"I never said they would," Harry replied, "I'll sit in back with them and you and Ron can sit in front."

"I like that idea," Ron said who probably wanted to keep an eye on Ginny and Micah as much as Harry did. The problem was Ron was the only one allowed to drive the car because it was a family car. Something Harry didn't understand, seeing as Hermione was the most responsible one of the three. It must be a Weasley thing.

Hermione shook her head, "No, you're not embarrising her." She told Harry.

Harry protested, "I never said I-"

"I'm sitting in the back," Hermione said in a voice that clearly settled the matter.

Harry grumbled and put Ginny's trunk in the trunk of the car and got into the front seat. He watched in the side view mirror as Ginny and Micah walked up to the car. Micah put his trunk in the back and closed it. When the two had settled into the backseat(Hermione on the left, Ginny in the middle and Micah on the right) Ron looked back at Ginny and held out his hand.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"The keys," Ron said.

"Why would we have the keys?"

"Because I had set them in the back when I opened it."

Ginny and Micah looked at each other. Micah had an apologetic look on his face.

"You closed it without getting the keys first, didn't you?" Harry asked, turning to look at Micah. He didn't bother to keep the coldness out of his voice. He saw Hermione give him a look out of the corner of his eye but ignored her.

"S-sorry," Micah said, "I didn't know."

"It's alright Micah," Hermione said, "Its Ron's fault for leaving the keys in the trunk. I'll get them."

They all sat in silence as Hermione used the familiar Alohamora spell to open the back and get the keys. Harry stared out the windshield as Muggles walked past towards the trains. He hated that Ginny had a boyfriend. He told himself not to get his hopes up. She wouldn't want him back now. He had hoped and Hermione had told him there was a good chance, but that chance had been squashed by _Micah_. What kind of name was that anyway?

Harry slouched in his seat. There was a small reflection in the windshield. It was Ginny holding Micah's hand. He closed his eyes to block out the image.

"Here you go Ron," Hermione said as she got into the car. She handed to keys to Ron and Harry heard the familiar click of a seatbelt.

There was tons of traffic on the road. They didn't have air conditioner in the car. They got cooled down when they were able to go fast down a road but now that they were just sitting there, moving a few inches every once and a while, it was getting really hot. It was so hot that Harry's glasses kept getting fogged up. He didn't know about the others, but he was dying of thirst and he had a pounding headache. It didn't help that someone kept honking their horn. Harry wanted to get out and stupefy them.

"Too bad this car doesn't fly, huh?" Ginny said from the backseat.

"A flying car," Micah said, "I'd like to see that."

A picture of a Ford Angelina stuck in the Whomping Willow with Micah in the car entered Harry's mind.

777777777777777777777777

**A/n** So, tell me what you think. If it seems slow, that will change. Please review. Thanks for reading.


	2. Weasley Brothers and Harry

Weasley Brothers and Harry

"This is your room," Ginny said as she walked into Percy's old room. Micah followed her and set his trunk at the foot of the bed.

"Thanks," he said and sat down. Ginny watched him for a few seconds as he fingered the bed spread. Then he looked up and said, "They don't like me, do they?"

"My parents?" Ginny asked. They had honestly seemed to like him. He was polite and himself the entire time during dinner. What would make him think they didn't like him?

"No," Micah said, "Your brothers."

"Oh," Ginny said quietly. She walked over and sat down next to him. "Just give them time. They don't even know you yet. They will like you."

"Yeah," Micah looked at her disbelievingly. Ginny smiled a reassuring smile, and then kissed him.

After a few minutes, she said, "I'm gonna go."

Micah nodded. "Alright."

She sat on his bed next to him for a few more seconds before standing up and leaving the room. She had to go talk to her dear brothers. Ron, Fred and George had given Micah a hard time at dinner and Ginny was about ready to use her bat bogey hex on them all. Yes, it was a little childish, but the hex never failed her before.

Ginny approached Ron's room. She heard voices but couldn't make out any words. She knocked and walked in. Ron and Hermione were sitting on the bed. Fred and George were sitting by the window. Harry wasn't there. They all stopped talking when she walked in.

"Hey," Ginny greeted. "What are you guys talking about?"

They all exchanged glances.

"We were just discussing you and Micah," Hermione spoke up. Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"We don't like him," Ron added.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Of course you don't," she said, "You never like any of my boyfriends."

"Actually," George said, "We did like one boyfriend that you had."

"It was that one bloke," Fred added.

"Harry Potter, I think his name was. I liked him." That was George again.

"Of course," Ginny mumbled.

"Just so you know," Hermione said, "I like him. I think he's nice."

Ginny smiled. "Thank you, Hermione." Then she looked back at her brothers with a frown on her face. "You know you aren't dad, right?"

"So?" Ron asked.

"So," Ginny said, "That means you don't have to be protective of me. I can take care of myself and I am so sick of you hating my boyfriends just because they're my boyfriends."

"Sorry Gin," Fred said, not sounding sorry at all.

"We have to be protective of you."

"Cause that's what big brothers do."

"Whether you think it is or not."

Ron nodded his agreement with what Fred and George had just said. Ginny let out a frustrated sigh pulled out her wand.

"Ginny Weasley," a voice said behind her. Ginny turned to see her Mum standing in the doorway. "I better not find you hexing, jinxing, or cursing anyone in this house."

Ginny reluctantly lowered her wand.

"Fred, George," Mum continued, "Are you two staying the night?"

"Nope," George said.

"We have to get back to the shop." They both said good bye and apperated.

"I'm gonna go. I'll see you guys in the morning," Ginny said and left the room.

7777777777777777777777777

(Harry's POV)

Harry was lying on the bed in Fred and George's old room, reading Quidditch Through the Ages for the umpteenth time when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Harry called without looking up from the book.

"Can I talk to you?" Ginny voice asked. Harry put down the book and sat up.

"Sure."

She walked over and sat at the desk in the corner, facing him. "So," she said, "What do you think of Micah?"

Harry hesitated. He honestly didn't like him at all. Harry tried to keep an open mind but no matter what he just couldn't help but want to hit him every time Micah looked at Ginny. But he wasn't about to tell Ginny that. He also didn't want to lie to her.

"He's nice," Harry answered, which was the truth. He was a nice person but Harry still didn't like him.

"But you don't like him," Ginny finished for him. Was there a way to avoid the question?

"I wouldn't say I don't _like_ him," Harry said slowly.

"Well what would you say?" Harry could detect a hint of anger in her voice. Uh-oh. If possible, it was best to stay clear of the wrath of Ginny Weasley.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know him yet, so I can't really make a decision, can I?"

"You could make an effort to like him."

"What if I don't want to like him?" Harry said before he could stop the words. He was always doing that. It was a curse.

They stared at each other for a while, not breaking eye contact. Finally, Ginny asked, "Why?"

Harry couldn't believe she was actually asking that question. Like she didn't know. Of course she did. She just wanted to hear him say it. Harry dropped his head into his hands and ran a hand through his hair, a habit he had picked up within the last couple of years. When he looked back up, she was still watching him. She actually wanted an answer to that question?

"Why do you think Ginny?" he said.

"You can't do that."

"What?"

"You can't answer a question with a question," Ginny told him, "Answer the question the right way."

Harry looked down at the wood floor before looking back up at Ginny. "I still have feelings for you," He mumbled, hoping she wouldn't hear. He got the feeling she did though because she got up and left the room. Harry stared at the doorway for a while before getting up and shutting the door. He leaned up against the back of it. He really needed to talk to someone. There was no way he could talk to Ron about it. Ginny was his sister. It would be just weird to talk to Mr. or Mrs. Weasley about it, no matter how much they seemed like his parents.

He almost smacked himself on the head when he realized who he should talk to. Hermione was the perfect person. She was a girl and has helped Harry before. She had even been able to tell that he had liked Ginny in their sixth year when no one else had been able to tell. At least he didn't think anyone else was able to tell. He was about to leave the room and go see Hermione when he saw the clock on the wall. It was late and it probably wouldn't be a good idea to bother her. She would either be with Ron or be asleep. He'd talk to her in the morning.

77777777777777777777777777

(Ginny's POV)

Ginny collapsed on her bed. Harry still had feelings for her? Bloody hell. She thought he was over her. That was what kept her from admitting to herself that she still liked him. She use to tell herself that he just thought of her as a sister now and it kept her from saving herself for him. When she finally managed that and falls in love with someone else, he has to come back and tell her he likes her still.

"Damn you Potter," Ginny whispered under her breath.

Lying there on her bed, Ginny made a vow not to let her emotions take over. She wouldn't give in and let herself fall for him again. She was with Micah and that wouldn't change, hopefully for a long time.

77777777777777777777777777777777777

The next morning, Ginny walked downstairs to the kitchen. Ron, Harry and Hermione were already sitting at the table. Ginny avoided looking at Harry.

"Ginny dear," Mum said. Ginny smiled as Mum handed her a plate of scrambled eggs and four sausages.

"Thanks," Ginny said. She sat down next to Ron who now in between Harry and Ginny.

Ginny ate silently, listening to the trio's conversation.

"What was your question Harry?" Ron asked.

"What? Oh, I asked if you wanted to go to Diagon Alley with me today. I'm gonna go to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and a few other stores."

"Sure," Hermione agreed, "I need a new book."

"Yeah I'll go," Ron said as Micah walked into the kitchen, "Ginny, do you want to come."

Ginny shook her head and started to say no but Micah asked, "Go where?" He sat down across from Ginny, next to Hermione.

"Diagon Alley," Ginny said.

"Oh," Micah looked interested, "We should go. It'll be fun." Ginny wanted to say no. A day hanging around Harry? That probably wasn't a good idea. But then again, Micah would be there so there really wasn't anything to worry about, right?

"Ok," Ginny agreed, "We'll go."

An hour and a half later, Ginny, Micah, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were walking towards Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. As usual, the place was packed. They split up when they got inside. Ginny and Hermione headed for the section that was very popular with the girls. Hermione picked up a box of Patented Daydream Charms. "They still have these?"

Ginny picked up a box. "They must be a good seller." Ginny personally loved them. She had bought a few before and they really worked. She decided to get one today. They never get old.

Then, Ginny headed over to the NEW ITEMS shelves. There was what looked like an ordinary picture album. Ginny picked it up and opened it. There were cute pictures of animals inside. Ginny was catious though, seeing as this was Fred and George's shop. As she turned the page, she saw a flap. Turning it a little, she opened it. She was lucky she turned it. Ink spurted out.

"Oi!" Someone said behind her. She turned to see that it had hit Harry in the face.

"I am so sorry," Ginny apologized, pulling out her wand. She cleaned it off for him and apologized again.

"It's alright," Harry assured her. Then they both stood there, not looking at each other.

"Well," Ginny broke the silence, "I'm gonna go look over there." She put the book back on the shelf and walked away.

"Hey," she said to Micah who was looking at Fanged Frisbees. Micah looked at Ginny and smiled.

"These are extrodinary," he said, putting an arm around her waist.

"Have you never been here before?" Ginny asked.

"Only a few times," Micah answered, "I don't come to Diagon Alley that often." His parents were both muggles.

"Hello Ginny," Fred said, walking up to them.

"Fred," Ginny turned to him and handed him some money, "I'm buying this." She held up the Patented Daydream Charm.

"Alright," Fred nodded and turned to Micah.

"Are you buying anything?" George asked, coming up next to Fred.

Micah bought several boxes from Fred and George. The twins did seem to lighten up a little to Micah but Ginny was pretty sure they still didn't approve of him dating their only sister.


	3. Talking Again

Talking Again

By the time they got back to the Burrow, it was dark Ginny's feet were killing her. She was sure she had gotten blisters walking around so much. She limped to her favorite spot in the living room and plopped down. Micah followed suit.

"We should watch a movie" he suggested. Ginny smiled.

"We don't have movies," she said, "We don't know anything about VT's or whatever you call them."

"Right," Micah said, nodding, "Sorry, I forgot for a minute."

"Don't apologize."

"Sorry," Micah said again.

"Stop," Ginny laughed. Micah opened his mouth but stopped himself. He laughed with her. Ginny leaned up and kissed him on the lips. As he started to respond, someone sneezed and they broke apart. Ginny looked over to see who had interrupted them. It was Hermione. She walked in, raising her eyebrows at Ginny, Ron and Harry followed her.

Ginny shifted uncomfortably in her seat, avoiding looking at Harry. Ron and Hermione sat down on the rug in the middle of the floor and Harry sat down on the other side of Micah. Ginny felt Micah's hand on hers and she locked her fingers with his.

Ginny could see Hermione looking from Harry, to Micah, to Ginny and back again. The tension was probably felt by all in the room. Even Ron was looking a bit uncomfortable.

"So, uh," Micah started, "What do you like to do around here?"

"Play Quidditch," Ron answered casually.

"Oh," Micah said. Ginny could tell he was trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. She wasn't sure if anyone else heard it though.

"What?" Harry asked. Apparently, he had heard it. Ginny was surprised when she noticed Harry was at least trying to sound like he was interested in why Micah was disappointed.

"I'm just not really into Quidditch, that's all," Micah explained. Ginny looked at Harry. They made eye-contact for a second before looking away quickly.

"I'm gonna go to bed," Ginny said. She let go of Micah's hand and stood up. Usually, she would kiss him before walking off, but not in front of the present company. She smiled lightly at Micah and walked up the stairs.

In her room, Ginny took of her shoes and socks. She didn't have blisters, but that didn't make the pain go away. She layed down on the carpeted floor and put her feet up on the bed. That helped a little. She sat up a bit to grab a pillow and put it under her head. She was just starting to drift off to sleep when there was a slight knock on her door.

"Mmph," she mumbled, scrunching up her face. She heard her door open and someone stepped inside.

"Ginny?" Harry asked. Ginny's eyes snapped open and she turned her head to look at him. He was standing there holding a bag.

"Hi," Ginny said, standing up.

"You left this downstairs," Harry told her, holding out the bag.

She nodded and took the bag. They both stood there for a few seconds. Ginny wanted to say something to him. Maybe something that would make him lighten up and they could be friends. Not very close friends, of course, just 'friends' so it wasn't awkward together.

"I better go," Harry said. He started to walk towards the door.

"Wait," Ginny said. He stopped and turned around. Ginny bit her lip. She hadn't actually thought of anything to say. "Um… Thank you."

"For what?"

Ginny shrugged. "Saving the wizarding world. I doubt anyone has actually said thank you yet, right?"

Harry laughed. He actually laughed and it made Ginny smile.

"No, they haven't. I'll be expecting my 'Thank You' fruit basket from the Ministry any day now." Ginny laughed.

"You can stay," she said. "So we can talk. We haven't really had a chance to do that yet."

He looked hesitant but eventually nodded. Ginny beamed and said down on her bed. Harry sat down on the armchair in the corner.

"So how was your last year at Hogwarts?"

Ginny and Harry spent almost an hour talking. Every minute, Ginny could feel herself relax more and more. She really enjoyed Harry's company. Sometime in their conversation she had picked up her pillow and hugged it to her chest as she leaned up against the wall. Harry was slouching in the chair, looking more and more tired by the second. He kept rubbing his eyes behind his glasses. Ginny was feeling tired herself. She layed down, her head now resting on the pillow. She closed her eyes as she listened to Harry talk. She was listening to every word, and was surprised when he fell silent right in the middle of a sentence. Ginny opened one eye. He was looking at her from across the room.

"Go to sleep Ginny," he said.

"No," she protested, "I have to change first." She stood up just as Harry did.

"Then I better go. I'll see you tomorrow." Ginny started walking towards him and she saw him tense again.

"My dresser is behind you," she said when she was standing in front of him and he didn't move.

"Sorry," he quickly apologized.

"What is it with men and apologizing so much?"

Harry smiled and looked down at her. She avoided his gaze. Why wasn't he moving? She could feel his eyes on her and she finally looked up. She almost gasped when she realized how close he was. So close it reminded her of the times by the tree by the lake. The ones she had made herself push to the back of her mind during school, especially since she started dating Micah.

At the thought of her current boyfriend, she took a step back. "I have to change," she said. Harry had a look on his face that Ginny couldn't quite place. A little bit disappointed or maybe it was a look of confusion, like he didn't know what just happened. Either way, he nodded and walked out of her room.

77777777777777777777

(Harry's POV)

Harry made his way to Hermione's room. He didn't care how late it was. He hadn't been able to talk to her all day.

"Hermione?" he said as he knocked on her door. She opened the door in her pajamas but she didn't look like she had been sleeping. She smiled slightly when she saw him.

"I was wondering when you were going to want to talk." She stood aside to let him in. He walked in and looked around. She had bought a very interesting new chair that day in Diagon Alley. It would magically fold up so you could take it anywhere but it was a very comfy chair, almost the size of a loveseat. Harry had tested it in the store. It was now in the corner next to a side table that had a book lying on it. Harry sat on the bed.

"I can't believe she has a boyfriend," Harry said. Hermione sat down on her chair, wearing a sympathetic face.

"I know. I wasn't expecting it. I mean, I knew she would date some more, I just didn't think she would actually care about anyone so much she would want them to meet her family."

Harry rolled is eyes at that. He really didn't want to hear about how much Ginny cared about Micah. He already knew. He had seen them together at Diagon Alley. It made Harry want to jinx Micah every time he put his arm around her. When they were around everyone else, they acted civil, but Harry had seen them at Flourish and Blots. He had walked around a corner into an isle and there they were, snogging right in the middle of the store. Backing up slightly, Harry knocked over a display of color-changing ink. Luckily, spells had been put on the bottles for times like that. Of course, the owner still found it necessary to keep an eye on Harry after the incident.

"How are you coping?" Hermione asked, pulling Harry out of his thoughts.

He shrugged. "I can't really say. I guess I'm doing pretty well seeing as I haven't done anything rash yet." He pushed the moment of him and Ginny that happened just a few moments ago wasn't anything 'rash'.

"'Yet'?" Hermione repeated. Harry smiled at her, realizing what he had just said, but didn't bother correcting himself.

"Well," Hermione said, "Just give it time. They won't be together forever. Just be her friend for now. Can you settle for that?"

"Do I have a choice?" Hermione smiled at him sympathetically. Harry was sick of people feeling sorry for him. "Good night, Hermione," he said and got up to go to his room.

As he started for the stairs, Micah came out of his room. Harry froze.

"Hello," Micah greeted Harry. Harry simply smiled briefly at him. Micah's gaze drifted from Harry to around the hall, stopping on Harry's scar before looking at a picture behind Harry's head.

"Well I'm gonna…" Micah pointed in the opposite direction that Harry was going.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked politely, looking in the direction Micah pointed.

"I'm just gonna go see Ginny."

"She's sleeping," Harry told him. Who cared if he didn't actually know?

"Oh, alright. Then I'll just talk to her tomorrow."

Harry nodded but didn't move. He was waiting for Micah to go back to his room and it seemed Micah was waiting for Harry to leave.

"Good night," Micah said. Harry nodded once. Not seeing any way to avoid going upstairs any longer, he reluctantly climbed the stairs. About halfway there, he turned around and saw Micah headed towards Ginny's room.

7777777777777777777

Ginny layed in her bed, not being able to sleep. No matter what position she tried, she couldn't get comfortable. Then there was a soft knock on her door.

"Come in," she called gently.

The door opened. All Ginny saw was a silhouette of a person as they stepped in. "Hey," she heard Micah say.

"Hi," she replied. She reached over and turned on the lamp next to her bed as she sat up. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to see you," Micah told her, sitting on the edge of her bed. Ginny smiled as he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. She brought her hand up and ran it through his hair and felt him rest his hand on her hip.

Ginny gently pulled away and opened her eyes. "It's really late," she said.

He nodded. "Alright, I'll let you get some sleep." Ginny smiled gratefully at him and he got up and to leave.

"I love you," he told her.

She said her usual reply, "I love you too." Only this time, she felt a pang of guilt, like a wild animal burrowing into her stomach. And she thought of Harry.


	4. Sick

Sick

Ginny woke up the next day and wasn't feeling very well. She felt like she was going to throw up. It took her a while to drag herself out of bed to make her way to the bathroom. She groaned when she realized someone was already there. Sitting down against the door, Ginny closed her eyes and tried to think of something else other than her churning stomach.

"Ginny?"

Ginny opened her eyes and looked up. Harry was standing over her. "Morning Harry."

"Ron's still in there?"

Ginny knocked on the door. "Just a minute," came Micah's voice.

"Nope," she answered Harry unnecessarily. Harry sat down next to Ginny and she tensed a little which didn't help her stomach at all. His body heat was warming her side, making the rest of her feel cold. She focused her eyes on a spider that was sitting on the wall. Ron would freak if he saw it. Ginny smiled a little at that.

"What?" Harry asked. Ginny turned to him to see that he was looked at her. She quickly looked back at the spider and pointed it out to Harry.

"Don't tell Ron," she said, "He'll refuse to come down this hallway if he knows there's a spider."

The door opened before Harry could say anything back. He caught himself before he fell back with the door but Ginny's reflexes weren't so great the morning. Her head banged against the tile floor.

"I'm so sorry," Micah said quickly, helping her to her feet. Ginny opened her mouth to tell him not to worry about it, but she felt bile rise up in her throat and ran over to the toilet. She lifted the toilet seat cover just in time to throw up into the toilet. She felt someone pull her hair back out of her face and felt tears sliding down her cheek.

After what seemed like forever but was probably only a minute or two, Ginny was finally finished throwing up. She flushed the toilet and leaned back against the wall, resting her head in her hands.

"Ginny?" Ginny looked up to see Hermione standing over her, holding a glass of water. Hermione knelt down and gave her the water. Ginny took a sip and closed her eyes at the feeling of cold water trickling down her raw throat. Micah was kneeling next to her and Harry wasn't there.

"Ginny, dear," mom said, walking in. "When did you get sick."

Ginny didn't want to talk so she just shrugged. Hermione said what Ginny was thinking though: "Do you know a spell that can make her better?"

Mom looked sympathetic. "I don't have a spell but I have a potion I can make. The only thing is that it will take up to six hours to make."

Ginny's eyes widened and she finally spoke. "Six hours?"

"I'm sorry dear."

Ginny sighed. "I'm gonna go lie down." Micah tried to help her to her room but Ginny insisted that she could do it herself. She crawled under her blankets and looked around, realizing that she and Micah were the only ones in the room.

"Ginny," Micah sounded guilty as he spoke, "I have to go to work. I start today and I can't call in sick on my first day."

Ginny felt a stab of disappointment but knew it wasn't his fault. "Alright," she said, trying to smile and hold back tears.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny woke up from a short nap with her stomach hurting again. She moaned.

"Are you okay?" someone asked from next to her bed. She turned to see Harry sitting in a chair next to her. Ginny opened her mouth but her mouth was so dry she wouldn't have been able to talk so she just shook her head. "Here's some water," he handed her a glass. She sat up a little to take a drink. Her throat felt a little better.

"Thanks," she said. She listened for any sign of someone being near her room, but couldn't hear anything. "Where is everybody?"

"Hermione and Ron went to see if they could find the potion that your mum is trying to make in Diagon Alley. Your mum is downstairs."

Ginny nodded and leaned back on her pillows. "I hate being sick."

"It's even worse with Dudley banging on your door every five minutes."

Ginny gave him a sympathetic smile. She always hated what was left of his family, even though she had never met them.

"Ginny," Ron yelled, running into her room. Ginny winced and jumped back.

"What?" she asked, staring at him like he was crazy.

"Hermione and I found the potion you need to get better."

Ginny took it from Ron's hand. "Thanks but you don't have to yell."

"Sorry," Ron apologized, "It's just that we had to look in about fifty different stores before we found it."

Ginny was shocked. They actually searched that hard? She didn't mention her surprise of course. Her stomach was hurting and she wasn't going to complain. Ginny pulled the cork off the top of the vial and dumped it into her mouth. Her eyes instantly widened. The potion tasted of old socks mixed with ten red peppers. She swallowed it and opened quickly started to breathe in deeply to try and sooth the spicy burning still in her mouth.

"Water," she choked out. Harry grabbed the glass of water on the side table that Ginny hadn't noticed. Ginny took it and swallowed half the glass in one gulp.

It didn't help.

"Ron," Ginny gasped out, "I'm going to kill you."

Then Hermione walked in. "I told you to wait to give it to her Ron," she scolded. She pointed her wand at Ginny and said a spell Ginny had never heard of before. Her mouth instantly stopped burning.

"Thank you," Ginny said. That's when she realized that she wasn't feeling terrible anymore.

"How do you feel?" Harry asked.

"Hungry," she answered.

Hermione laughed. "Lunch is waiting downstairs." With that, she and Ron left the room.

Ginny and Harry both stood up which put them at a close proximity once again. Ginny realized that her hair was a mess and suddenly felt _very_ embarrassed. She tried to flatten her hair down but she just made it worse. Her face turned red when she noticed Harry staring at her and smirking.

"I have to change," she said, trying to kick him out without being rude.

He nodded but didn't move. He just kept staring at her. Ginny got an idea in her head and acted on it. She stood up on her tip-toes and kissed him. At first she kissed him hesitantly. Then he kissed her back and she deepened the kiss. One hand ran through his hair and the other hand was on his back.

Suddenly, reality came back to her and her eyes snapped open. She pushed him away and turned around.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I shouldn't have done that."

Pause, then, "Ginny…" she wasn't facing him but she felt him touch her arm. She flinched and pulled her arm away.

"I have to change," she said again, even though last time didn't help at all.

She didn't notice he was gone until the door snapped shut.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny sat on her bed. Micah would be getting back soon. Ginny had to tell him. She kept practicing the conversation in her head.

"_Micah, I kissed Harry."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm sorry. It just kind of happened."_

"_I thought you loved me?"_

"_I do—"_

"_No you don't. You love Harry. Why are you with me Ginny?"_

In her head, Micah would be yelling at her. Ginny knew he wouldn't though. He was too kind and gentle to yell. He would just look hurt and betrayed which is worse than yelling.

Ginny let a single tear fall from her eyes.

"Ginny?" came Micah's voice from the other side of her door. Ginny quickly wiped the tear from her cheek and put on a straight face. "Come in."

Micah opened the door and walked in with a large smile on his face.

"How was your first day?" Ginny asked, trying to sound cheery.

"It was great," he said as he leaned down to kiss her. He sat on her bed. "I impressed my boss today. There was a convicted murderer trying to sneak into the ministry. I accidentally tripped him and the spell he had been using to disguise himself broke as he hit the floor. Honestly, you'd think he'd be smart enough not to use the **_travestire _spell. That _never_ works. Everybody was congratulating me and everything. Of course, I didn't mention that it was an _accident_ that I had caught him."**

**Ginny laughed. **

**"How was _your_ day?" he asked.**

**Ginny smiled at him. He looked so happy. His job was going great and everything was going perfect with his life. Ginny couldn't crush him by telling him that she had kissed Harry.**

**"After I drank the potion to help my stomach, it was pretty good."**

**Micah smiled a little. "I'm sorry I had to go to work today."**

**"Don't be. If you had stayed here with me then there would still be a murderer on the loose."**

**Micah smiled and kissed her. Ginny hesitated before kissing him back. "I love you," he told her.**

**Ginny hugged him to hide the tears that threatened to fall. "I love you too."**


End file.
